Aigokeros of the Goat
|-|True Form= |-|Human= Summary Aigokeros is is one of The Twelve Heavenly Stars. He is a sadistic devil hailing from Helheim, a ruinous underworld connected to the primary world of Midgard. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | Low 5-B Name: Aigokeros Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (His presence, his confrontation, and his words are enough to drive people insane. Drove an entire country to madness), Homing Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can warp his surrounding and taint it dark, causing the trees to wither and the insects which are flying in the vicinity to be annihilated), Status Effect Inducement (Can create countless hand-like-tentacles made out of incorporeal darkness which once the target is caught by them, they are stunned and are affected with a speed decreasing debuff), Longevity, Illusion Creation (Can create illusions of himself), Fear Manipulation (Causes fear in others just by existing), Shapeshifting, Empathic Manipulation (Can amplify emotions), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Duplication, Power Nullification (Can nullify duration-based magic), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that allow him to avoid encountering unwanted opponents), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves), Curse Manipulation, and Regeneration nullification (Can curse his opponents with being unable to heal), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Should be able to resist Ruphas Coercion), Madness Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Has some degree of resistance to heat. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues) | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Benetnash) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far superior to Mars) | Class M (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ | Small Planet Class Durability: Moon level+ | Small Planet level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Luna Shooter:' A high-level Moon attribute arcane magic. It creates a magical ray with high accuracy and high destructive power that runs straight. *'Luna Blast:' A high-level Moon attribute arcane magic. It creates a black bullet magic that simultaneously locks onto 3 bodies and homed in. *'Lunatic Rain' An extremely high-level Moon attribute arcane magic. It is an area of effect skill that turns all moonlight into a rain of light and annihilates all enemies in the vicinity. *'Deneb Algedi:' A unique skill which is a condensed moon attribute mana cannon. It creates a black shock-wave that attacks his target. Not only does the skill come with very high damage, it also includes an added effect for the victim to be unable to recover the damage received by the skill. *'Invisible Break:' An advanced Moon-attribute magic which is a kind of cancellation magic that removes duration-based magic. Key: Base | Level 1000 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Curse Users